Electrical contacts are commonly attached to wire cables by employing a crimp to form a crimp connection. In one such vehicle electrical application that employs a crimp connection (1) that uses shielded cable (4), it is desired to crimp the wire braid shielding to a ferrule so that electromagnetic energy absorbed by the wire braid shielding may be safely electrically drained. One common crimp used for this purpose is a hexagonal-shaped crimp (2). However, with this type of crimp, the ferrule and the wire braid shielding may extrude along seam in a manner that produces small outward protrusions (3) in the crimp connection where the tools of the press come together to produce the crimp connection. These small protrusions (3) may undesirably act as antennas to broadcast and/or receive radio frequency (RF) energy out from, or into the crimp connection (1) from electrical signals carried on the wire cables. If these protrusion antennas (3) broadcast RF energy in to the vehicle environment this may negatively affect operational performance of other electrical components in the vehicle. In contrast, if the protrusion antennas (3) undesirably receive RF energy, this may negatively affect the electrical signal transmission carried on the wire cable utilizing the ferrule. A corrupted electrical signal transmission carried on the wire cable may also cause unintended or faulty operation of electrical components that are electrically connected with the wire cable. Additionally, the need remains to improve the mechanical strength of the crimp connection attaching the electrical contact to the wire braid shielding or other portions of the wire cable while maintaining or improving the electrical integrity thereof.
What is needed is a robust wire assembly that contains a crimp connection that overcomes the abovementioned shortcomings.